Seven Days of Romance
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: May has just won her final ribbon for the Grand Festival. When Ash calls may over for a visit,she decides that it's the perfect time to tell him how she feels about him. Will May win over Ash's heart or will Ash have other plans?
1. The Departure From Home!

Chapter 1: The Departure

"Let's give May another round of applause!" said Vivian as she gave May her fifth & final ribbon. 'I get another shot at the Grand Festival.' she thought. Her mother was there waving at her with happiness that her daughter was able to be in the Grand Festival after many attempts.

**LATER AT THE MAPLE RESIDENCE**

"Congratulations sweetheart on your victory." said Norman at the dinner table. "Thanks, Dad. I just hope this time you are there to support me this time." responded May. The family was having a conversation when the phone began to ring. "I'll get it." said May.

"Hello?"

"Hey May! How's it going?"

"Oh Ash. It's you!" said May with a smile on her face.

"Good job on winning the contest. I was wondering if you could come visit sometime." he said.

"Uhhh… sure." she responded. "When do we meet?" "Depending on your schedule. I have all week free starting tomorrow. Things have been busy since I've become Kanto's Champion." he said. May's mouth dropped open wide at what she just heard. "You beat Kanto's champion?" she asked surprised. "Yeah. Surprising isn't it." Ash responded. "Okay I'll meet you tomorrow." she said. "Okay then. Say hi to the family for me." he said. "Okay. Bye." she ended & hung up. "Who was it May?" asked Max. May blushed at the question. "It was Ash." she replied with a smile. "He asked me to visit. He also became Kanto's Champion." "No way!" exclaimed Max. Then something entered his mind. "May the next ferry leaves in an hour. If you are gonna make it, then you should leave, now." "Thanks max I owe you one." She grabbed her pack & filled it with the things she'll need most.

**LATER AT THE FERRY**

She made it just in time to the ferry. The next ferry to Kanto would've left until Monday. She didn't want to wait to tell Ash how she felt about him. "This time I won't mess it up." she said.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT MIGHT SOUND LIKE A BAD BEGINNING, BUT TRUST ME. IT HELPS THE PLOT LATER ON. LEAVE A FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	2. The Arrival In Kanto!

Day 2: The Arrival

"Attention. We will arrive in Kanto in one hour." announced the captain. May couldn't sleep, feeling the excitement of seeing her secret crush & the nervousness of rejection. 'Will he accept my feelings? Is he dating another girl?' she thought. Thinking about it made her uncomfortable. 'Get a hold of yourself May' she thought to herself.

**MEANWHILE IN KANTO **

He woke up extremely early that day. Ash also had feelings for May, which is the reason he called her over for a visit. He took a long shower to make sure he was as clean as a whistle for her. He put on his Unova clothing & ate breakfast really fast. "Ash slow down or you'll get sick." said Delia. "Sorry Mom, but I have someone to visit in the harbor." Ash said. He pushed his chair in & ran out the door. Now, he stood in the deck on which the ferry will stop by to drop off any passengers. On the way there, he bought a bouquet of flowers for May, hoping to kick off the visit at a good note. A horn blew in the distance & Ash could already see the ferry in the distance. 'It's now or never.' He thought.

**BACK AT THE FERRY**

May could already see the Kanto coastline from the ferry. As she began to pack her stuff, she started to worry about the negative things that could happen. "We have arrived in Kanto. Enjoy your trip." said the Captain. May was one of the first people to get off. "May!" someone called behind her. She turned around to find Ash walking towards her. "Ash!" she responded. When they reached each other, May gave Ash a hug, which made him blush. Ash returned the hug with all the passion he could. "It's been so long since I saw you in Sinnoh." May said with a lot of happiness. "I know. I've missed you so long." responded Ash. That made May blush fiercely. "M-Me too." she said. "Uhhh… I brought you some flowers" said Ash as he handed over the flowers. "Thanks Ash." she said with a smile. "So tell me how you became the Champion." "It's a long story. But I'll tell it anyways."

**LATER AT THE KETCHUM RESIDENCE **

"Mom, I'm home." said Ash. "About time. I was beginning to worry." started Delia. Then she saw May behind her. "Hello May. How have you been doing?" she greeted. "I'm fine. Um, ash where am I going to sleep?" said May. Ash's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "I forgot we don't have a guest room." he responded**. ** "It's okay. I can sleep on the couch." Suggested May. "No! We can share my room." protested Ash. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks at that remark. 'Stupid! You know she won't share a room, especially with a boy.' Ash thought to himself**. **What May said was extremely surprising. "Sure Ash I'll share." she said with a smile. That's the reason that she didn't take a sleeping bag in the first place. She wanted to share a bed with the love of her life. "Well, if it's okay with May then go ahead. Anyway, enjoy your stay here." said Delia. Ash accompanied May up to his room. She dropped her things next to the door. The room was cleaner than the last time she visited (which was six years ago). "You've become more responsible since the last time I visited." she commented. "Well since I've become Champion & the fact that we're sharing my room, I decided to clean my room to the max." responded Ash. "Come on let's have some dinner."

Delia had made a special dinner for Ash & May. "Mom you didn't have to go through all the trouble just because May is here." said Ash. "Not to worry, Ash. Anything to make you happy." his mom responded. Ash & May's stomachs grumbled at the same time. "I guess we gonna enjoy dinner." said Ash as he stared at dinner. They both devoured dinner to just tame their hunger as Delia ate & watched. "You two are just like each other." she said. She just couldn't help it. "WE ARE NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" the two said in unison as their cheeks began to turn crimson red. After dinner, Ash went to bed along with May in his Queen-Size bed. They slept extremely close to each other. It's a good thing ash didn't snore. But he did fall asleep quickly. May thought he looked adorable when he slept that she wanted to hug him. She blushed at the idea, but she did it anyway. Ash felt it & he smiled. He knew his plans were going right.

**THIS STORY WAS MADE TO SATISFY ALL ADVANCESHIPPERS OUT THERE. IF YOU ARE AN ADVANCESHIPPER THEN LEAVE A REVIEW SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE! **


	3. The Big Surprise!

Day 3: A Big Surprise

May awoke to realize Ash was not in her arms. When she rose up, she felt a large explosion rock the ground. In a panic, she ran to the window only to see six Dragon Pokémon that were unfamiliar to her. She got dressed & ran outside to find Ash there. "Reshiram use Fusion Flare! Dialga use Flash Cannon!" yelled Ash. "Dialga? Reshiram? Ash, what's going on?" asked May. Ash turned around to find May standing next to him. "MAY!" he yelled in a startled voice. "What are you doing here?" "Well I felt an explosion while sleeping, so I came to investigate." she responded. "Who are these Pokémon anyway?" "These are the legendaries from Sinnoh & Unova." he responded. "I'll explain it over breakfast."

"So these Pokémon chose you because of your goodness?" asked May. "Pretty sure." Ash responded. Then the door flew open & Brock appeared. "ASH KETCHUM, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" he yelled with a lot of drama. "Brock, how many times do I have to tell you that I'll always beat you?" said Ash sarcastically. "NOT TODAY MY FRIEND. I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT & I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he said with more drama. "All right then let's battle." said Ash with enthusiasm.

"The battle between Ash & Brock is about to commence. Each side will use 1 Pokémon." announced May. "Steelix, let's go!" said Brock as he released the Iron Snake Pokémon. "Dialga, let's show them the power of legends!" said Ash as he brought out the Temporal Pokémon. "Begin!"

"Steelix use Flash Cannon!"

"Dialga Counter it with your Flash Cannon!" Dialga's attack overpowered Steelix's attack, giving it major damage. "Now Steelix use Stone Edge!" Steelix was surrounded with pointed stones which were shot at Dialga. "Dialga dodge it!" Dialga jumped in the air, making the attack miss. "Now use Roar of Time!" The Pokémon powered up & fired a powerful roar at Steelix, knocking it out. "Steelix is unable to battle. Dialga wins. The winner is Champion Ash!" announced May. "No wonder you are Champion." said Brock. "Thanks for the battle, Ash." "You're welcome." said the boy.

**LATER IN ASH'S ROOM**

Ash was watching television in his room with May as they shared a bowl of popcorn. They were watching a movie about a giant Piplup that was created due to nuclear testing as it attacked Nimbasa City. "Ash, can you pass over the popcorn?" asked May. Ash grabbed the bowl & put it in between them. The Piplup just took down three helicopters when May reached in the bowl of popcorn. So did ash they were moving their hands in the bowl when Ash's hand meet May's hand. The two looked at each other, their cheeks red as their faces approached each other. May just wanted to kiss Ash's soft lips & Ash wanted to kiss May, which they almost did until Delia came & said "Dinnertime!" The two snapped out of it & saw Delia at the doorway. At the dinner table, Ash & May couldn't help but blush. They ate their meal, washed their dishes, & went back to Ash's room. At the room entrance, Ash grabbed May's arm. "May…" he trailed off. He blushed in front of her which made her blush also. "I love you." he finished waiting for May's answer. Instead, May kissed him. They stood there for a minute or two when their lips separated. "I love you too Ash." she responded in a whisper. That night they slept well. Ash put his arm around May's waist. "What do you say tomorrow, I introduce you to my new Pokémon." said Ash. "That would be wonderful" she responded & they snuggled as they drifted off to a long slumber.

**IT WAS SHORT I KNOW. BUT IT WAS LATE WHEN I WROTE THIS. PLEASE LEAVE A FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. DON'T WORRY I STILL HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**


	4. Team Rocket's Ambush!

Day 4: Team Rocket's Ambush

Ash was the first one to get up the following morning. He looked ay May's adorable face which had a few strands of hair on her face. He brushed them behind her ear & got off the bed. 'That's weird. Mom is usually up by now.' he thought. He took a glimpse at the clock next to his bed. 7:44 am. He woke earlier than usual, so he decided to take a shower. The sound of running water awoke May. She realized Ash was the one in the shower. Then the water shut off & May put on a clean set off clothes as Ash came out of the bathroom. Apparently she hasn't noticed yet, so Ash hugged her from behind. She gave out a small squeal as Ash kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to go?" said Ash. "Go where?" asked May. "Somewhere private so that I can introduce you to my Pokémon." said Ash. "Okay let's go." she responded.

They walked into a forest that seemed anything but private. "Ash where are we going?" she asked. He put a finger over his lips, so she quieted down. Ash moved two bushes to the side revealing the most beautiful sight she's ever seen a river ran in between the land in which both sides were covered in trees. "What do you think?" asked Ash from behind. "Ash. It's beautiful." she replied, giving him a kiss. "And now the Pokémon." he said, throwing out the Poke Balls. Out of them popped out Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, & Kyurem. They all roared loudly. May was filled with awe. "Amazing." was all she could say. Ash introduced the Pokémon to her & told her the legends behind them. He also told her about Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. "There were many chances in the past, but it always slips away." he ended. Then they heard a rustling & out jumped out the original Team Rocket. "What now?" said Ash in an annoyed tone.

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" started Jessie

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" followed James

"Brining the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" said Meowth.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Trying to steal my Pokémon again, huh?" said Ash. "This time we will succeed." said James. "Let's go Woobat!" said Jessie. "You two, Yamask!" exclaimed James. "Guys return!" said Ash, returning everyone but Giratina, who stood a chance against the two. "You guys have guts challenging a champion." said Ash. "But it was a big mistake challenging a Legendary!" "We'll see about that! Woobat use Air Cutter!" commanded Jessie. "Ominous Wind." Ash commanded calmly. Giratina's attack hit Woobat sending it flying backwards. "Now Yamask use Shadow Ball!" said James. The attack hit Giratina, making it lose balance & fall from the sky. May & Ash both fell of Giratina & were headed for the water. "HELP!" May yelled in terror. "May no! Giratina return!" said Ash

. Ash grabbed May & put his body so that he hit the river first. They landed & Ash realized May fainted. The danger was far from over: a waterfall was dead ahead. "Oh god." he said to himself. And down he went. After the fall, Ash dragged May onto shore. He began to do CPR on May. "Come on wake up!" he said. She awoke coughing & saw Ash in front of her with cuts & bruises all over him. Her eyes swelled up tears & she hugged him crying. "It's okay. Let it out." he said. "Ash." She said between sobs. "It's okay. What matters is that we're alive." Ash responded. May kissed him, & it brought a sense of relief to her. "Now let's go home." said Ash. May felt happy to have a boyfriend like Ash. She felt safe & she felt important. She put her head on his shoulder & Ash felt her soft hair. "Ash I love you." she said. "I love you too." Ash responded.

**NEXT UP: ASH VS. DREW. WHO WILL WIN? YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT. JUS TO REMIND YOU, IT'S GONNA BE SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT AS INTERESTING AS POSSIBLE. LEAVE A REVIEW. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	5. Ash vs Drew!

Day 5: Ash vs. Drew

"Lunchtime!" announced Delia to the lovers. "All right! I'm starving." said Ash. "Mrs. Ketchum, can I make a call home?" asked May. "Sure you can. And please, call me Delia." said Delia with a smile. The screen lit on & showed Max's face on. "Hey sis, how's it going?" he asked. "It's been super." May smiled. "That's good. Have you told him yet?" Max asked. May blushed at the question. "You did, did ya?" he taunted. "No, I didn't. In fact…" she trailed off. "He what?" he asked. "He told me." she responded. "So you & Ash are dating?" he asked. "Um… yeah." she said with red cheeks. "That's great!" said Norman out of nowhere. "D-Dad when did you get there?" May stuttered. "I was walking down the hall from the bathroom when I heard you & Max talking." he responded. "Dad I'll talk to you later. I have to go." May said. "Okay. Have a good day." said Norman & he hung up. "May are you coming?" said Ash. "Coming." she responded.

Drew was mad! He couldn't believe May, the girl he loved, would date someone who is less popular & she hadn't been with for a long time. "Why would she date a person from the boonies?" yelled Drew. "Just so you know Ash is the strongest Champion in the world. He also happens to be the youngest Champion at the age of 16. He also managed to capture the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh & Unova, earning him the title 'The Trainer of Legends'. And I don't see you making any accomplishments." Max said. Norman can't believe what Max just did. He just told off Drew. "That's it! I'm gonna go teach that Ketchum a lesson he will never forget." said Drew. "Flygon, time to fly!

**KANTO ONE HOUR LATER**

"It feels good to be outside without any disturbances. Don't you think May?" said Ash. "Yeah. You know what makes it better?" May said. "What?" "You." They kissed when Drew arrived. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely couple." he said as he got off Flygon. "Drew, what are you doing here?" asked May. "I'm here to teach the boy from the boonies a lesson." he responded. Ash groaned at the comment. "Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." challenged Drew. "I don't think you should do that Drew." suggested May. "So what? He can't beat me." he boasted. "All right then. Let's battle, two on two." Ash said.

"All right Flygon come out & show Ash true power." said Drew.

"Zekrom, let's give them a shock." said Ash. The two Pokémon stood until Drew called the first move. "Flygon Twister!"

"Zekrom, dodge it & use Fusion Bolt." commanded Ash. Zekrom flew in the air & dodged the twister. Then the Deep Black Pokémon became covered in lightning & charged at Drew's Pokémon. Drew was distracted at Zekrom's power that Zekrom landed a direct hit on Flygon. "Now end this with Thunder!" Zekrom shot a large bolt of electricity that also hit Flygon, knocking it out. "Take a good rest Flygon." said Drew. "Zekrom you were great." said Ash. "Now Roserade time to battle." "I knew it! Reshiram, show them the power of your flames!" 'Oh no! I'm screwed.' thought Drew. "Now Reshiram Fusion Flare!" commanded Ash. Drew was deep in thought that the attack hit Roserade giving it major damage, but it still wanted to fight. "Roserade use Pedal Dance!" The Pokémon released flower pedals that it launched at Reshiram, which hit. But Reshiram shook it off. "B-But how? That attack should've knocked it out!" said Drew. "Don't you know? I'm the Trainer of Legends." said Ash with a smirk. "Now end this with Blue Flare!" There was no hope for Drew. The attack hit & it knocked it out. "The winner is Champion Ash." said May hugging Ash. "Drew I want you to leave & to leave us alone." Drew just nodded & he ran to the nearest Pokémon Center. "Ash that was amazing." Said May. "Should have been because no one gets in between you and me." said Ash. With that the lovers walked back home.

**OKAY, I LIED. IT WAS ACTUALLY LONG. TAKE THAT CONTESTSHIPPERS! ASH WINS AND ALWAYS WILL!**

**THE FINAL 2 CHAPTERS COMING TOMORROW & FRIDAY. LEAVE A REVIEW. ALL FLAMES WILL BE **

**IGNORED.**


	6. A Visit from Harley!

Day 6: A Visit from Harley

May & Ash were in the grocery store, though they didn't want to be there. Delia was sent them there, threatening to make their relationship impossible. "So what's next on the list?" asked Ash. "Umm… eggs." said May. "Okay. Let's go get some eggs." Then out of nowhere, "It's Ash Ketchum, The Champion!" yelled a lady. Ash's eyes widened. "May come on!" said Ash with desperation. "Where are we-" said May. Ash grabbed her arm & ran to another section of the store. "Ash why are we here?" May whispered. Ash just put his finger over his lips, so she fell silent. After the fans past their hiding place, they arose. "You do have a lot of fans" said May. "You think that's bad?" said Ash looking at a magazine in his right. It was a "People" magazine. The headline said _Just friends or Already Dating? We Take a Look at the Champion's Love Life._ "Since when have they been watching us?" said May to herself. "Come on. Let's go pay these things before they come back." said Ash. "Good idea." responded May. They walked out the store with disappointment in their faces. "I knew being Champion was hard, but this is ridiculous." complained Ash. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't Champion." "But Ash, Isn't being Champion your dream?" asked May. "It is & it's a good position. But there are too many fans & it's too busy." he responded.

**LATER AT THE KETCHUM RESIDENCE**

Ash & May had just entered the house when they heard Delia talking with someone. "Mom, who are you talking to…" said Ash. His question as he saw a man with green Cacturn-like clothing & purple hair. "Harley." said Ash. "Hey Ash! Well don't you two look adorable!" commented Harley. They took that as an insult. "How is our Champion & Top Coordinator?" "Just fine." said Ash through gritted teeth. "I can see you don't appreciate my visit. I feel offended. Ash, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" he challenged. 'Great Fourth one in a row!' thought Ash. "Let's get this over with." Said Ash as he pulled out his Poke ball. "All right then, time to battle."

"Cacturn time to shine." said Harley, bringing out his signature Pokémon.

"Now for my signature Pokémon, Reshiram!" said Ash. 'Reshiram? What in the world is that? No matter. He did have weak Pokémon back then." Thought Harley. But he was dead wrong. Before his eyes stood the Vast White Pokémon of legend. "Okay Cacturn pin missile!" said Harley. "Flamethrower." said Ash keeping his cool. The dragon unleashed a huge flame engulfing the Pin Missile & hitting Cacturn head on. "Six years & you still have that Cacturn." said Ash. It still stood even after being struck by the Flamethrower. "Solar Beam." said Harley in a jolly tone. "Dodge it & use Blue Flare." said Ash. Cacturn shot the beam at Reshiram, who swooped to Cacturn's side & shot blue flames at the Pokémon. Cacturn was hit head on & knocked out.

"Yeah Ash. Take him down!" said May with confidence. "Let's go Ariados." said Harley. "Now use String Shot." The attack hit & Reshiram was trapped. But Ash didn't seem bothered. "Overheat." he said. Reshiram's body heated up, burning the String Shot. Then Reshiram shot out a huge flame that hit Ariados, nearly knocking it out. "No Ariados." said Harley with worry. "No need to worry. After all, you are battling a Legendary." said Ash. Harley should've known better than to challenge the Trainer of Legends. "It's over, Harley. Now Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" commanded the boy. Ariados got hit & knocked out. "Return Ariados. You were great." he said. "What did I tell you? Ash won!" said May with glee. Harley just left after his devastating defeat. "Ash you are amazing." said May. "Thanks." responded Ash. Then out of nowhere, "Ash be mine!" "Oh no! everyone inside." said Ash. Although he beat Harley, he just can't get rid of his fans.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. BUT IT'S ALMOST OVER: JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER, ASH'S GOODBYE DATE. LEAVE A REVIEW. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	7. Final Goodbyes!

Day 7: Final Goodbyes

It is May's final day of her visit & Ash wanted it to be special. So he called Brock in Pewter City to for help. The phone rang to what felt like an eternity, when Brock answered. "Hello?" said Brock. "Hey Brock. How are you doing?" answered Ash. "I'm fine, but bummed about my devastating defeat." he responded. "Brock I want to make May's last day with me special. Can you help?" asked the boy. "I'll be happy to."

**MEANWHILE, IN ASH'S ROOM**

"These days went by so fast." May thought with sadness. The next day she left to Hoenn to train for the Grand Festival. Ash walked in to hug her with all the passion he could gather. "Packing up so soon?" asked her lover. "Yeah. I have to wake up early tomorrow." she responded. The thought brought a sad expression to their faces. May put her hand on Ash's hand. "Ash I want this day to be special." May said. "I know." Ash responded. She gave him a kiss & Ash gave her the kiss back with all the passion he could. "I love you." he said. "I love you, too" she responded. They continued kissing showing each kiss enjoyed as much as possible.

**30 MINUTES LATER **

"Nothing better than giving advice to my old friend." said Brock as he knocked the front door. Ash answered it, shook Brock's hand & invited him inside. "Okay let's get down to business. First you have to invite May to a date." said Brock. Ash was surprised by Brocks quickness. "Wasn't I supposed to get some sort of talk about adulthood or something?" asked Ash. "Nah. I'm not your father am I?" responded Brock. "Now let's look through your wardrobe." Brock pulled out everything in his closet throwing it to the floor. "You are gonna clean this up. I feel bad when my mom has to clean up after me." said Ash. "Eureka!" said Brock as he pulled out Ash's tuxedo. "No way. I'm not taking her to a fancy restaurant." said Ash. "You are or you are not getting any help from me." said Brock. "Now the reservations." "No Brock. I'm not making the call!" yelled Ash. "Oh yes you are." countered Brock. The phone rang & rang until someone finally answered. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Umm… I would like to make a reservation." said Ash nervously. "Okay under what name, sir?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"Ah, Ash Ketchum. Since you are the Champion you get to eat at our restaurant at half price." said the waiter.

"Okay. Can you make it a 7:00 PM?"

"Of course. We'll see you at seven." said the waiter. Ash hung up. "Reservations done." said Ash with confidence. "Good now ask May on that date." said Brock. May was looking through pictures of her & Ash in the past, bringing back good & bad memories. "May?' called Ash. "What is it?" she responded as she wiped away tears. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight." May went from sadness to joy in an instant. "Thanks Ashy." she said as she ran off to get ready. 'Thanks, Brock.' Ash thought. as he ran off to get ready. They both took showers at the same time, but Ash got out first. he put on his underwear. Then he put on his dress shirt with a sort of rush. Then he put on his pants & tucked the shirt in. He then put on his belt, made his tie, & put on the jacket. He thought about combing his hair, but shook the idea when he imagined himself with combed hair. He put on his cologne & he was ready with 15 minutes to spare.

May took longer but finished just in time. The reason being is the dress was hard to put, even with Delia's help. Then she found Ash waiting for her in the living room couch. 'You look beautiful." he complimented. May blushed & grabbed Ash's hand. May got in the car in which Brock was driving. "To the fancy restaurant please." Ash requested. Brock pulled on his hat & drove. They arrived in 10 minutes. Ash & May got off the car & entered the restaurant. "Well, if it isn't Ash the Champion." said the waiter. "We have a special table for two for you & your date." The waiter led them to a nice table in the center. The couple sat down & the waiter left them menus. "I'll give you time to decide your meals." May looked at the menu. All the meals were too expensive & she didn't want to make Ash waste a lot of money. "Go ahead choose what you want" Ash said. "Are you sure? It's very expensive." "Sure. We get half off our purchase since I'm Champion." May smiled & ordered something she found interesting.

After ordering, May asked Ash about Team Rocket. "They were taken down by Lance & me." he responded. "Really?" asked an amazed May. "It all started when I infiltrated the base." Ash started. He told the whole story & May kept being amazed by each detail. "I took on Giovanni & beat Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, & Giratina. They locked him up in jail & he is still in." Ash ended. "Wow." said May in amazement. "Here's your food Mister & Miss" said the waiter. It looked delicious & warm. "Let's eat this like the people here." suggested Ash. "Okay." agreed May. They ate their food as they talked about adventures they had when they parted ways. "So Max captured Jirachi?" asked Ash surprised. "Yup." she responded. Then Ash told about how he battled Cynthia during a visit & beat her. "And Cynthia is supposed to be the strongest Champion from all regions." commented May finishing her meal. The couple enjoyed the main course. Then they went home. "Thanks Ash for making tonight special." May thanked. Ash blushed & said "No problem May." They undressed & went to bed.

**THE FOLLOWING DAY **

"Call for passengers to Hoenn." said the captain. "Well Ash, I guess this is it." said May with a sad smile. "Yeah. I had a good time." said Ash. "Good luck in the Grand Festival." "Thanks" she responded giving him a last kiss. Tears swelled in their eyes & they hugged. May got on the ferry & it drifted away to Hoenn. "Bye. I love you!" yelled May blowing Ash a kiss. "I love you too." Ash said. When the ferry disappeared, Ash broke into tears. "I always will love you." he said. May also couldn't help but cry. Ash loved her & she loved him back. "But someday they will meet again, I promise" she said. They both went home with each other in mind.

**THE END. THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST. ANYWAY I'M TAKING A BREAK FOR A WHILE, SO LEAVE A REVIEW. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


End file.
